I Hate It Here
by Pocky Stix
Summary: Takes place after the final episode. Kyo is still telling himself that he hates living at the Sohma house. But is that really true? Kyoru for all those Kyo and Tohru fans out there!
1. What's wrong with me!

Hi everyone! Like I said before I'm new at this and may need some tips here and there so feel free to say something if you have any advice for me I would really appreciate it.

Disclaimer : I wish I owned FB, especially our favorite little orange cat!

Chapter one: What's Wrong with Me!

"Yes it's Friday night! Finally, the weekend I'm freeeee!" Shigure sang as he walked in for dinner that evening.

"Easy for you to say, you've always been free; slacking off on your book like you always do," Yuki muttered already eating.

Tohru looked up from setting the table and smiled, "Oh, good morning Shigure!" He smiled back. "Good morning to you too my little flower. The food looks exellent as always!" Tohru's smile grew wider, but then she noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Kyo?"

Yuki and Shigure exchanged glances. Both of them shook their heads. "Let's just start without him, it's his loss," Yuki suggested. Tohru gave him yet another one of her cheerful smiles but shook her head. "It's okay Yuki, I think I may know where he is." She urged them to start without her and went off to where she knew Kyo would most likely be.

"I swear, how can she put up with that stupid cat?" Yuki said, more to himself than anyone. Shigure, catching what the rat had just said, gave him a sheepish grin, "Jealous?" Yuki set his chopsticks down. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to my secret base." He got up and left, leaving Shigure to eat alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo lay up on the roof, the place where he usually went when he had a lot on his mind. '_Damn I really am out of it today, I couldn't even concentrate on my forms.' _He sighed.It had been about a week since that day when Tohru saw him in his true form and ever since then, he started to have strange feelings inside him that puzzled him to no end.

'_Why am I like this? It's almost as if something within me had completely changed after what happened that day. But I can't figure out what it is! I even started feeling more agitated when that damn rat is around her!' _Kyo suddenly sat up and pounded the rooftop with his fist. "Dammit just what the hell is wrong with me!"

"Oh there you are!" Kyo jumped when he saw Tohru's head appear from the ladder that led to the roof.

"Jeez you really need to stop scaring people like that! What do you find that fun or something!" Kyo growled regaining his composure. Tohru bowed her head, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you I really didn't! I'll be more careful." Kyo mentally slapped himself, "No it's okay you don't have to apologize it's not like you did it on purpose and I shoudn't have yelled so just…nevermind."

"Oh, sorry."

"What did I just say!"

"Eep! I'm sorr-I mean no! I mean…" Tohru trailed off not sure of what she was saying anymore. Kyo shook his head and tapped her lightly on the head, "You're such a dork." Tohru just smiled like she always did, "I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you really gotta stop apologizing so much."

"Sorr-I mean…okay." They stayed like that for a few seconds before he broke the silence, giving her a sideways glance. "So, is there any specific reason you came up here?" Tohru twiddled with her fingers a little bit,"Well, not really. I was just looking for you to tell you that dinner was ready, but Shigure and Yuki probably ate all of it by now. But don't worry I'll make you some riceballs! You want salmon right?"

Kyo smiled, "Yeah, thanks." Tohru just grinned back and got up, "Okay! I'll go get started then!" Just as she was about to head into the house Kyo jumped off the ladder and stopped her. "Wait." Tohru turned, "Yes?" She asked, "what is it?"

He stared at the ground for a minute before looking back at her arm. "Is your wound okay…? Y'know…the one I gave you?" Tohru seemed confused at first but then remembered what he meant. "Oh that? It's fine, Hatori said I'll get the stitches taken out soon."

Kyo sighed in relief, "That's good…I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have hurt you like tha-" He was silenced when Tohru put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about it Kyo, I understand. I'm happy that I was able to help. Just know that if you have a worry or a problem, you can talk to me."

He just stared at her, surprised. "Tohru wh-"

"Well I'd better hurry and get your food ready, you must be hungry. It won't take long!" With that, she disappeared into the house. Kyo just stood there for a few minutes before heading in himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his room, Kyo was pondering over what had happened earlier. _'When she touched me…why did I feel so…' _He shook his head. Why did he start feeling so different around her? What the hell was wrong with him? And Yuki! He was becoming less and less tolerable. Kyo even saw him trying to kiss Tohru, but luckily was pulled away. Still, how dare he! He doesn't deserve her. Kyo started to hate him even more.

_I can't stand this! I can't stand him!_

All this confusion, unsure feelings, Yuki pestering him, he hated it. It was pissing him off.

_I hate it here. _

"Kyo?"

Kyo snapped out of his reverie when he heard Tohru knocking at hi s bedroom door. "Come in." She slowly opened the door carrying a small tray. "Here's your food. I got you some milk too." Kyo smiled as she set it down on the small table. "Thanks Tohru."

"Your welcome," she said in her usual happy tone, "well, enjoy your food." But before she could leave he grabbed her arm, "I'd enjoy it more if you sat with me." She froze, "Y-You would…?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh! No sorry I mean I'd be glad too!"

"Just sit."

Quietly, Tohru sat next to Kyo, watching him as he ate, both of them leaning against the side of his bed for support. _'A lot has changed since I first started living with the Sohma family. I guess we've all changed in some ways.' _

She smiled as she thought back on all the memories; Yuki and Kyo showing up by surprise at her grandfather's house to take her back home, she and Kyo sitting on the roof when he started babbling about martial arts, that was the first time she saw Kyo smile…and then there was that night when she saw Kyo's true form.

She didn't really care much about it. She knew the true Kyo, and that creature was definitely not him. And then he held her…

Suddenly her faced turned a light shade of pink. Come to think of it, that was the first time he ever held her. Wait, since when was she ever concerned about that?

"Yo, earth to Tohru! What're you thinking about?"

"Oh!" Tohru shook her head, "No I was just thinking about the past."

"You mean your mother?" Kyo asked. Tohru smiled and shook her head again, "No, actually I was thinking about you all." He raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

She laughed, "No it's a good thing, I was remembering stuff that happened." Kyo's gaze turned serious, "Were you thinking about what happened a week ago just now?" Tohru stared at him.

"H-How did you know?"

'_I was right…?' _"Well, I sorta could tell by your facial expression, but I wasn't sure," Kyo said matter-of-factly. "…Is there something that's bothering you?"

Tohru was silent for a moment before quietly answering, "Not really."

"Okay now I know something's up." Tohru's eyes fell to the floor. "I was just thinking about…when I went after you in the woods that night when it was raining. I was so worried you'd never come back."

'_Oh no…I'm getting that feeling in my chest again.' _Kyo thought.

"I had wanted us to stay together, share our joys and hardships, and our worries. I wanted to open up to you, and you to open up to me. I wanted you to know that I cared, and that you weren't alone."

'_What is this feeling?'_

"And then you held me." Tohru unconsciously smiled to herself. Kyo stiffened when she mentioned that. "It was only for a brief moment, but I could still feel your warmth. I always wished that the curse on you would be broken, but not as much as I did then… in your arms…I just…felt so warm…and safe."

'_Tohru…' _Kyo felt the urge to hold her again.

"I only wish that…it could've lasted…just a little longer…" Kyo suddenly felt her head fall on his shoulder. "T-Tohru?" He choked out. It was then that he noticed she was asleep. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms again, hold her, protect her…but why did he feel this way? Why?

'_What is this feeling I have?' _Kyo once again looked down at Tohru sleeping against him. She looked so peaceful. He couldn't help but smile. Careful not to wake her, he tucked a strand of hair back from her face and then started to gently stroke her hair. He never felt more at peace and happy.

'_Why do I feel this way?'_

That's when it hit him. He finally realized why he felt different around her, why he felt uneasy when Yuki was around her, why he felt the way he did. He gently rested his head against hers.

'_It's…because I…I love her.'_

That was the last thought in Kyo's mind before he too, drifted off to sleep.

TBC

Like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me? Tell me please, suggestions welcome! Thanks for reading!

Kawaiichu


	2. Tears

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for taking the time to read my story; I love you all for it! Also I want to thank my reviewers:

theCatandtheCow: Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Yeah I like it when Kyo gets agitated too. He's such a cutie!

Scorpi.121: Glad you like it, I'll update as fast as I can!

Joflower: Thanks! I'll be sure to check out yours too, I'm a sucker for Kyoru fics .

DarkMidnightAngel: lol thanks I'm very flattered don't worry I'ma keep writing.

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned FB, but it wasn't meant to be (cries).

Chapter Two: Wrong

"Waaaaaaah!" Kyo suddenly keeled over when he woke up and found what he was leaning against was no longer there. _'Huh? Where'd she go?' _He looked around and eventually noticed that a blanket had been put over him and his door closed. Looking back at the blanket, he smiled slightly before getting up to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru suddenly looked up from what she was cooking when she saw Kyo come into the kitchen. "Oh Kyo, good morning!" Tohru said in happily, giving him a smile. Kyo noticed there was something a little bit different in her voice, like she was slightly nervous.

"Morning," he said back before going to the refrigerator to get some milk. Suddenly, he sniffed something in the air and went pale.

"I know that smell…it's…(cough) leeks!" he croaked out. Tohru sweat-dropped and laughed a little bit. "Don't worry Kyo, I know you don't like them. I was gonna make you some fish or something, so it's okay."

Kyo couldn't help but smile; he started smiling a lot more around her. Then he smirked.

"You're hopeless you know that?"

"Ahh…I'm sorry?"

"Stop apologizing!"

"Oh!"

He sighed and bonked her lightly on the head, "You really _are _hopeless. Hey where's Shigure and the damn rat?"

"Oh them?" Tohru replied, "Shigure's off discussing his book with his editor and Yuki had a school meeting. They're going to be gone for a majority of the day."

Kyo stiffened, "So it's gonna be just us…?"

"Yep!" Kyo's heart rate went up fast. _'Just us…home…alone?' _He suddenly went red in the face. Tohru started to worry. _'Did I do something to upset him…? Maybe I should apologize.' _

"Kyo, did I say something that upset you? If I did I'm really so-"

"No, it's nothing, really," Kyo interrupted deciding not to think about it. "Hey wait if the damn rat isn't here why're you making those nasty leeks?" He asked.

'_Wow he really does hate them…' _ Tohru thought. "Well I wanted to make sure there was food for Yuki and Shigure when they get home, you don't have to eat any."

"Whatever," Kyo shrugged, "I'm gonna go upstairs to do…something. Just tell me when the food's ready." Tohru just nodded, "Sure…"

When he was gone, Tohru thought to herself worriedly. _'Why does it seem like Kyo is avoiding me?' _she asked herself mentally, starting on the food for Kyo; fish and some more rice balls. Then it dawned on her. _'Is it because of…last night?' _She felt something burning her eyes. _'Is it possible that…I've somehow pushed him away because of this? Does he hate me now?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo lay on his bed, thoughts clogging up his mind. _'Dammit I just can't get her outta my head! After what happened last night I don't think I can ever look at her the same way again.' _He rolled over and gazed at the ceiling. _'I don't know how much longer I can take this. I feel like…I'm gonna burst!' _

The memory of him stroking her hair and them sleeping against each other went back into his head. Her hair was so soft, the way it glistening and blew in the wind. Then there was her scent, her strawberry scent, he never got tired of breathing in that scent. And her…

He shook his head rapidly. _'Since when did I start thinking about her features? I am NOT like that perverted dog!' _ He sighed again. _'I can't keep denying it. I know I feel something else besides the fact that I love her. But what, why? Somehow it scares me.' _Kyo looked at the blanket in his hands. The one she had put over him. It still had her scent on it.

'_I want to touch her. I know I can't hold her because of this damn curse but I want to touch her.' _He did. Kyo wanted to touch her, but at the same time he couldn't. _'When she looks at me, I start to feel strange.' _Why is that? Every time she smiled at him, he just got that feeling all over again. That desire to feel her, hold her…

'_I want to touch her. But I can't. If I did I know I'd definitely…' _His shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head again once more, his face flushed. '_No…I would never shame her.' _Suddenly there was a knock. "Kyo?" came Tohru's voice through the closed door.

Kyo quickly bolted upright, shoving the blanket under this pillow. "Come in."

Slowly, Tohru opened the door. "Kyo, uhm, here the food's done. I know you told me to let you know but I thought I'd just bring it for you."

"Thanks," Kyo said softly taking it from her and setting it down on the bedside table. Tohru was still a little uneasy. _'Should I ask him? But…what if he gets mad?'_

"Kyo," she said softly, "is everything okay?" Kyo stared down at her for a few moments before saying, "I'm alright."

"Oh, I see," she said back. They were both silent for a little while and then, "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, "it's okay if you want to talk about something I'll listen."

'_Not about this…' _Kyo thought to himself. "No. It's nothing." She didn't seem to buy that. Putting a hand on his arm, she gave him a worried smile, "Kyo…" _'I want to help you…' _

'_I can't hold it in much longer…' _Kyo thought, his whole body tingling from her soft touch. He fought the urge to take her into his arms. "Tohru…" he said, his eyes hidden under his orange bangs, "could you…just give me some time alone?" Tohru seemed shocked and a little hurt, and Kyo instantly felt guilt wash over him when he saw her bow her head. But then she put on another smile.

_...A fake smile._

"Oh yes, I'm sorry to have bothered you." She said heading for the door. Kyo wanted to stop her. _'That's not it…' _ "That's not"

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." She interrupted, not hearing Kyo's words and shutting the door behind her. Kyo put a hand to his face, his eyes shut tight, angry with himself. _'That wasn't it. It wasn't...' _He sighed sadly, sitting down and picking up one of the rice balls Tohru had made for him.

'_No matter what I do or say, I always screw it up. And I hurt her…' _Suddenly Kyo frowned. _'What the…why does this taste so funny?' _Tohru's food had always tasted good. What could've happened?

"What exactly did she put in here when she made these?" Kyo said aloud to himself, "Water?" Then Kyo's eyes widened. Wrong. _'No…it's not water it's…!'_ He forgot about the food, throwing open his door, and rushing out and down stairs in an effort to find Tohru.

'_**Tears**…'_

TBC…

Sorry to stop here guys, but I need something for the next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it so far, thanks for reading!

Kawaiichu


	3. Why?

Do you know how much I love every single one of you? I don't know how I could keep going like this if it wasn't for your support, thank you, I love you all so much! I'm gonna work extra hard to make sure I don't take as long as I did with this, and I really appreciate your patience!

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I can only dream that I own FB…

"Tohru?" Kyo called searching the entire Sohma house. "Tohru!"

No such luck, she was nowhere to be found. _'Where is she?' _He thought to himself. _'I was way too harsh to her, now look what I've done!' _His hands balled into fists. _'I have to find her, apologize to her for being such an idiot. And…' _His eyes shut tight, _'And…!' _

"Shigure!" Kyo hollered throwing open his door. Shigure turned from his desk, eying the cat. "You know you could've knock-"

"I don't have time for your stupid ramblings!" Kyo interrupted, "do you know where Tohru is!"

Shigure raised his eyebrows, "What did you do to our little flower now?" Kyo rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. He was in no mood to put up with this and patience was not really an option for him here. Really when was it ever an option?

"A simple 'I-don't-know' would suffice you damn dog!" He yelled slamming the door hard. Maybe a little too hard. Kyo was in such a hurry he didn't notice that the door had bounced and fell off its hinges.

"I just fixed that!" Shigure whined to himself for Kyo was already way beyond hearing distance.

Kyo began searching the town. _'Where could she have gone?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru continued walking along the street towards the market. _'Well, I've really done it this time…' _she thought. _'Kyo must be really mad at me.' _A flashback of the recent event in Kyo's room made its way into her mind. Her eyes became teary. _'And the worse part is that I don't even know what I did! How can I be so thick!' _

Making her way through the isles, Tohru came to a decision. "I'll find some way to make it up to him," she told herself, "even if he doesn't forgive me, I owe him this much." She quickly began picking out some fish. "I'll make all his favorite foods for dinner."

Suddenly she heard a curse and a quite familiar voice.

"Dammit, this sucks." Tohru's eyes widened. _'Kyo!' _She caught a glimpse of his hair as he walked by in the neighboring isle. He seemed to be looking for something.

'_Oh, I hope he doesn't see me…' _She thought to herself trying to walk away unnoticed. Quickly and quietly she made her way to the register, paid for everything, and left just as Kyo rounded the corner to where she once was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home," Yuki said as he entered the living room. He was puzzled to find only Shigure present in the house. "Where is everyone?" Shigure looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Oh, welcome home Yuki. Actually I'm not sure where our dear Tohru went. I didn't even know she left until Kyo rudely burst into my room demanding if I knew where she was. He seemed quite anxious to know too."

"That stupid cat probably did something he shouldn't have again," Yuki said, rolling his eyes, "just proves he's got a hairball for a brain."

"What was that you damn rat!" Kyo yelled, arriving in time to hear the last remark. Yuki simply glared in response. "Where's Tohru and what did you do to her this time?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Kyo muttered, "and how the hell should I know-"

"I'm home!" Tohru called out. All three boys turned around.

"Ah, there you are my little flower!" exclaimed a really happy Shigure.

"Welcome home Miss Honda," Yuki said giving her a warm smile that could've made Kyo hurl, before heading to his secret base.

Kyo was a little occupied to notice though. Unsure of what to say, he looked down and simply said, "Hey."

Tohru was a little nervous around Kyo herself, "Oh, uhm…thank you!" she replied, directing it more at Kyo than the others and putting on another smile. Kyo, however, once he managed to look up at her saw right through the mask. He noticed her eyes were somewhat dull and a little red, and didn't have the spark that they usually had. _'Has she been crying…?' _

"What do you have there?" Shigure asked eyeing the plastic bags Tohru was carrying. She jumped, forgetting about those. "Oh! Uhm, these are some things I bought for our dinner tonight! I should probably go get started." She started for the kitchen.

"Wait."

She suddenly stopped, turning slowly around to face the one who had just called her. "Y-Yes Kyo?"

He flinched when he heard her stutter. "I…nevermind." _'Damnit, I hate myself!'_

"Okay," she said smiling, this time it was more obvious that it wasn't a genuine smile. She resumed her very short journey to the kitchen, leaving Kyo alone in the room.

'_Why can't I ever talk when it matters…?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Damnit…' _Kyo thought as he practiced his forms out in the yard. _'Damn! Why do I always screw things up with her!' _He let one of his hands fall to his side, his other coming up to roughly wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"I don't deserve her," he muttered to himself, "all I ever do is cause her pain." Looking sadly back at the house, he sighed. "I should just leave. It'd be better than staying in this awful place. I can't stand it here!"

"You really are an idiot." Kyo turned to see Yuki standing in the doorway. "What do you want damn rat?" Yuki slowly walked up to face Kyo, and then punched him in the jaw.

"What the hell was that for!" Kyo bellowed, rubbing the sore spot.

"For making Tohru cry." Was all Yuki said before heading back into the house. Kyo stood there, eyes widened and guilt-stricken. _'I…I really did make her cry…' _His orange bangs fell over his eyes. _'I really should leave, I don't belong here.' _

Seeing Tohru cooking through the small closed window, he slowly walked towards the house. _'But... I should at least try apologizing to her first.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is it?" Tohru asked, hearing the kitchen door slide open.

"It's me." Kyo said quietly. Tohru stiffened a little.

"Oh, uhm, is there anything you need Kyo?" she asked trying to sound as calm and collected as possible. Kyo looked to the side, unable to meet her eyes, "No, don't worry about me. I just came to-what's all this?" Kyo just noticed that all the food she was cooking were things he liked.

Tohru hesitantly looked at the ground. "Well…I…" She twiddled with her forefingers. "I was making this for you."

He stared at her, shocked. "What…? Why…why would you do this for me?" he stuttered. _'After all the horrible things I did to you!'_

Tohru blushed lightly, "I…felt bad about what happened last night. I didn't mean to make you upset, and I feel worse that I don't even know what I did."

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she continued, "I know it's cold of me, but…no matter what I did I could figure out what I had done. I'm just…I wish I wasn't so thick like that, so…" she looked back at the food she had been preparing. "I went to the store and got all your favorite food in hopes that I would somewhat make it up to you."

She stood there, expecting Kyo to make some harsh remark about how foolish she was to think that a simple dinner would make up for what she had done, whatever it was.

Nothing happened. No yelling, no scolding…nothing.

Instead she looked up to see Kyo walking slowly towards her, his eyes glistening. _'Oh no!' _she thought, panic and guilt filling her already tear filled eyes. _'Did I say something wrong again? Why do I always do this!'_

He came close, lifting a trembling hand to her cheek. _'Is he…is he going to strike me…?' _Tohru shut her eyes tight, waiting for the impact.

It never came.

She only felt his hand touch her cheek softly. _'What…what is he doing?' _Opening one eye, she saw Kyo staring down at her with an unknown look. It wasn't of anger. It wasn't pained. Despite the tears it didn't seem of sadness, but it wasn't of happiness either. What was it?

"Stupid…"

Tohru snapped from her reverie when she heard Kyo speak. He gently pushed back some strands of her hair, his face just inches from hers, "You're such an idiot…"

"Kyo-"

That was all she could say before he closed the gap between them.

Tbc…

(backs away slowly) Please don't hurt me! I need something for the next chapter! (being chased by angry mob) I appreciate you and all my reviewers for taking the time to read this, thanks so much, and I'll see you in the next chapter! (gets trampled by her pursuers.)

XOXO! Kawaiichu


	4. Inside Out: The Mountain of Foam

All I can say is thank you thank you THANK YOU for your patience! And here's what you all wanted, enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

The kiss…the feel of his lips on hers; that was all she could think about as she continued her housework. Well, that and…

_+FLASHBACK OF LAST NIGHT+_

"_K-Kyo…?" Tohru gasped, a little short of breath from the liplock. He only gave her a small and almost sad smile, gently brushing the hair from her face and hoping his eyes would give some clue about the feelings he harbored from her._

"_I…" He began, searching for the right words, "I have to tell you something important…when I'm ready to." Tohru could only look at him, for she too, wasn't sure what to say next. But the silence was becoming too much for him._

"_Kyo-"_

"_I'm sorry!" He forced out, quickly giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the kitchen._

_+END FLASHBACK+_

_Should I go talk to him? _Tohru thought, sitting at the table in the living room, _'but if I do, what should I say?' _Ever since the incident in the kitchen, things seemed to be tense between her and Kyo. He had trouble looking her in the eye when she greeted him in the morning.

Ironically it was almost exactly like the incident with Kyo and Yuki at the Sohma lake house two years ago…only this time the tension was a lot worse. _What should I do? _Tohru kept asking herself over and over again, the pages of her book becoming a blur. _What should I—_

"Dammit!" Kyo screamed under his breath as he suddenly burst through the room breaking the door for the fifth tome that week, "_**where the hell are those things**!" _

"S-Something wrong Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, startled, looking up from her studies to see an angry and bewildered Kyo stomping all over the room. _What is he wearing…?_ She tried to suppress a laugh.

"I lost something, that's all," he muttered, "nothing you should be concerned about, and for god's sake don't you dare laugh!" Tohru wasn't sure what Kyo was talking about but decided not to push it further.

"Okay," she said, mustering up the best smile she could, "but if you need help with anything just tell me!"

"Uh huh…" he muttered back just as his eyes landed on his arch rival. "You! Rat-boy!" Kyo growled.

"What are you senselessly gonna blame me about now?" Yuki asked coolly. Kyo's eyes widened a bit and he sweat-dropped. _How did he…? _"Grrrrgh…" Kyo shook his head wildly, "So you did take them! Tell me where they are!" He demanded.

"What's wrong with you? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me you rat! I know you took them!"

"Took _what?_" Yuki started to get annoyed. Kyo got even more agitated. _Damn…of all the times…_He didn't want to say this in front of Tohru, it was just too embarrassing. But what choice does he have?

"Damn Rat!" Kyo grumbled. _Making me say this in front of her! _"I'm talking about my pants stupid! Where did you hide them, spit it out!" Tohru choked on her water. Kyo was now red in the face and Yuki had a mean smirk on his.

"Don't ask me, it's your fault for misplacing them stupid cat. You really shouldn't blame others for your clumsy mistakes."

"Why you-!"

"Now now, please try not to destroy my house again if you're going to fight," Shigure interrupted from his office, "I swear, you kids are so loud I can't concentrate on my work."

"You never do anyway!" Kyo snapped back.

"Mmmph…" Shigure just realize the state Kyo was in. "Bwahahaha! Kyo, what on earth are you wearing!"

"SHUT UP! If that damn rat hadn't stolen my favorite pants I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I told you I didn't."

"Did so!"

"Well Kyo, I know you have more than just one pair," Shigure started. _At least I hope he does…_"So why don't you wear one of you other ones?"

Kyo was silent.

"Stupid cat, don't you ever do your own laundry?" Kyo glared at Yuki once more, "You shut up! It's none of your damn busi—!"

"Omigosh! That's right I forgot to do the laundry!" Tohru gasped, standing up. _This is bad…most of Kyo's clothes haven't been washed yet!_

"I-I'm sorry Kyo, I completely forgot!" _Oh no, now he'll really be mad!_

"H-Hey!" Kyo started, "It's not you fault so don't wor—"

"I'll go get started on it now!" Tohru finished, and with that, she was out the door.

"Dammit..." Kyo muttered. By this time Shigure had already gone, but Yuki was still shaking his head.

"Stupid cat, you can't even you your own laundry; you make Tohru do it all the time."

"Rrrrgh…" Kyo turned ready to hit him, "Stay out of it!" But instead, he hit the wall, and went in the direction Tohru had gone.

**In the landry room...**

_I'm such an idiot…_Tohru thought to herself sadly. _Because of me Kyo had to walk around the house like that. He must be really mad at me now. _She sighed, putting in the detergent.

_It's bad enough with what happened in the kitchen, and now this…why do I always mess things up? _She paused at the thought.

…_and the kitchen incident…I can't get my mind off of it. Did that kiss…did it mean anything? It doesn't even seem like he remembers it at all…it was probably just a fluke or something…yeah, just a coincidence. A coincidence…that I wish was meant and supposed to happen…_She sighed again bitterly.

"Tohru!"

"Eek!" She jumped in surprise, "K-Kyo-kun! You startled me…"

"What are you **_doing_**?" He asked, in an almost exasperated tone.

_Oh no…he's mad. _"I-I was doing your laundry…I'm s-sorry, it just slipped my mind," she said softly, bowing her head. Kyo slapped a hand to his face. "Argh…that's _not _what I meant to say."

"Eh?"

"I meant…augh…" _Why is this always so hard? _"What I meant to say was…you don't have to do all this for us. It's not your duty or anything, not that we don't like it when you do that but…I mean…damn it what am I even saying!" While Kyo was fussing over himself, a small smile plastered itself across Tohru's face.

_He's trying to cheer me up…_

"But y'know," Kyo suddenly said, his hand finding it's way onto her shoulder, pushing her back slightly against the washing machine, "you already do a lot for us…especially…especially for me. You'll…never know just how much it means to me…everything…"

"K…Kyo…kun?" Tohru's heart beat faster and faster as Kyo's face got closer and closer to hers. _It's happening again…is he…? Is he going to kiss me again…?_

"Tohru…," Kyo whispered, his lips just inches from hers. Both their eyes began to drift shut. "I…"

Suddenly, mid-kiss, Kyo felt something tingle on his nose. _What the hell…? _Opening his eyes slightly, they soon widened at the large foaming mountain that was about to engulf them. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Ehhh!" Tohru opened her eyes too, upon hearing Kyo's scream and…the feeling of something wet. She slowly turned around.

"AHHH!"

"What the—**_just how much detergent did you put in there?_**"

"I only put one scoop; the box must have fallen in behind me!"

"Tohru get outta there!" Kyo yelled grabbing her hand and snatching her away from the washing machine.

"Come on!"

"What on earth is all that—yaaah!" Shigure gasped at the sight of the hall way, "Where did all these bubbles come from!" Yuki was equally as shocked, though it didn't quite show as much on his face.

"What did that stupid cat do?"

"Hey! You want some of this?" Kyo growled shaking his fist at Yuki, while still grasping Tohru's hand with the other. Tohru was in a dazed state. _The laundry…the hall way…the house…gotta…clean up…_

Kyo took one look at Tohru and groaned as he reverted his eyes to mess on their hands. _What a damn way to ruin the moment…_

**TBC...**

Did you guys like it? Hate it? I had fun writing it! XD I hope you guys got as good a laugh as I did! Thanks again so much for reading.

Btw, is anybody wondering what Kyo was wearing, or if he's ever gonna find his pants? Just for fun why don't you guys guess (if you want), I just very well might use one of your ideas in my next chapter!

Love and hugs everyone!


End file.
